1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to remote entry convenience systems, and more specifically, to configurable vehicular passive entry systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Passive entry systems as well as remote keyless entry systems are well known in the art. Remote keyless entry systems utilize a portable communication device which includes a wireless transmitter for use by a vehicle user that transmits a wireless signal, typically radio frequency (RF), to a receiver disposed within a vehicle based communication module within the vehicle for activating a remote keyless entry function.
Passive entry systems include a remote transceiver typically disposed within the portable communication device (fob) that transmits a RF response signal to the vehicle for activating a vehicle entry function (e.g., unlocking a door lock) in response to receiving a challenge signal from the vehicle. Challenge signals may be broadcast at timed intervals (polling) or may be broadcast in response to a triggering event (non-polling) such as the sensing the actuation of a vehicle entry component (e.g., sensing the lifting of a door handle). Passive entry systems are devised for a user's convenience so that the user does not have to actively actuate a designated pushbutton on the portable communication device or some other device for activating the respective vehicle entry device.
A drawback to passive entry systems is that it may be undesirable in certain circumstance to have the passive entry system active, such as when contents within a vehicle are being unloaded from the interior of the vehicle. For a passive entry system that includes auto-door unlocking (i.e., unlocks the vehicle door as you approach the vehicle) and auto-door locking (i.e., locks the vehicle door as you move away from the vehicle), the system may continuously transition between door lock and door unlock when the user transitions to and from the vehicle for retrieving the vehicle contents.
An additional switch may be added to the vehicle for allowing the user to deactivate the passive entry operation mode of the portable communication device. However, adding additional switches to the vehicle adds additional cost.